i won't help you
by Writing-Rabbit's-Wreakage
Summary: edward left bella for her saftey and she bacame angry she started acting out with jacob and doing illegal things. jacob and bella go off to collage. what will the they do when the cullens are there? EXB
1. goin to collage!

BPOV

Sigh another day. Jacob and I, other wise known as werewolf best friend are going to collage in a week we are always doing something stupid or illegal so we are going to leave with a bang.

we have no idea what to do I'm a little worried because the Cullen's are going to be going to collage the same year as us…there are a billon collages and they can afforded whatever one they want there not going to Dartmouth…no.

Jacob and I had planed the best prank that's highly illegal ever! We had tried it already but I fucked it up by crashing.

The plan is we take our motorcycles have a high speed race all the way to the Cullen's house and spray paint the back window then drive all the way to mike's house egg and t-pee it and then race back to la push and drive off the top cliff with our motorcycles. The first time we tried I crashed and broke my finger on the way to the Cullen's. I still can't believe they left me here to die I'm just one of there experiments I wonder how many other poor girls Edward did that to.

*flashback*

"Bella I'm sorry none of the Cullen's ever loved you, we were just trying to see how some humans work and you were a perfect opportunity. I'm sorry I don't love you. Time will fade your memories I'm so sor-"

I was pissed off and fed up. I did the only thing I could I ran into my house and cried I locked the doors and the windows and I was in the bathroom and I was in a lot of physical pain and emotional and I passed out I smelt salt and rust and felt all this sticky stuff.

Right before I passed out I realized I was in a puddle of blood. I woke up in the hospital and the doctor asked why I tried to kill myself. This was all new information to me I didn't even realize that I had cut myself, but I guess I did I know I'm not suicidal so it didn't make sense.

Than I remembered what happened Edward broke up with me and told me it was all just a game. ON VALENTINES DAY! What a dick.

*end flashback*

Me and Jake were dressed in all black and had sprayed painted out bikes black too.

We can't be seen we each had a back pack with filled with toilet paper eggs and spray paint.

We started racing down the curvy road it was around two thirty in the morning and our first stop was the Cullen's house.

We were going at least 300 miles an hour Jake tricked out our bikes.

I had won the race to the Cullen's I was more aerodynamic than Jake.

I pulled out the black spray paint and I wrote on the walls

"Sorry yet?"

"We were just using you, sorry"

And a few profanities and skull and cross bones and I wrote bloodsucker and so did Jacob.

We both shared the same hate for the Cullen's but he hates them for my reasons, and because werewolf's and vampires are natural born enemies.

We finished up and I was so pissed off I threw a rock through the window and it shattered the whole back of the house.

We quickly raced over to mikes and threw eggs and toilet paper everywhere and wrote with spray paint

"Jessica and Lauren were here!"

Then we started driving back to la push, and we were racing and I drove off the cliff first but Jacob went in the water faster.

We both swam up from the freezing water and laughed our asses off.

Jake and I swam back to the shore and walked back to his house and crashed on his couch.

I woke up in the morning lying down on Jacob I smacked his face as hard as I could so he would wake up but to no avail so instead I poured freezing cold ice water on him.

It was time to leave if he didn't wake up we couldn't get to collage!

He woke up and got dressed. I got the spare clothes that I keep in his house and wore those and brought my 5 bags out to my truck.

Jake carried his three bags.

I was wearing long baggy black pants with silver chains coming out of all 6 pockets and if I wasn't wearing a belt than they would be around my knees.

I had on some red converses and an old nirvana t-shirt.

Jake was wearing black jeans and a misfits t-shirt with blue converses.

We hopped in the car and drove to the airport we went through security being smart asses and we had to give up out pocket knifes, lighters, and switch blades. Damn.

We got on the plane and we wore red bandanas just to freak people out it was hysterical.

We got off the plane and drove to the school in a rental car and we were stunned it was beautiful.

We picked up our school information and it wasn't co-ed rooms so I couldn't be with Jake.

Though I would have three roommates. Oh joy. My roommate was a girl named Alice. I thought that was really coincidental and it pissed me off if it was Alice she would hate the new me.

I had the same brown hair except I had purple, pink, red, ice blue, green, and black streaks in it.

To me it looked awesome to her…

I walked in to my room to find none other than Alice Cullen setting up the room and as soon as I opened the door she squeaked and screamed,

"BELLA OMIGAWD I MISSED YOU!" I was disgusted how could she say that! I broke out of the embrace.

"Alice how could you! You were my best friend you just left me with no one!" She looked sad.

"Bella I have to tell you something but you can't let Edward know I told you." I was stunned.

"EDWARD IS HERE WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!" Alice was stunned and then she said,

"Bella don't be too mad at him I have to tell you, don't tell him you know. We left for your safety bella Edward thought you would have a better life without him. Were sorry I thought you died, we all did. Your future disappeared and I couldn't see you anymore until I saw you a month ago being my roommate!" I was absolutely shocked.

"He is so fucking stupid alice I forgive you. I'm going to see my friend Jake you won't be able to see me because Jake is a werewolf. That's also why you couldn't see me we figured that out when we got a call from Emmett to Charlie saying he is sorry I died. It was really funny."

"Bella can I come with you because you're going to see him in the cafeteria where everyone else is and Edward."

"Oh okay." we walked and chatted I got yelled at for dyeing my hair it was just like old times. I still love Alice.

We walked into the cafeteria and I instantly spotted Edward and Jacob arguing.

I sighed and walked over.

"…you shouldn't be here bloodsucker your going to hurt bella again!" I pushed Jacob away from Edward and walked right in the middle of them.

"Jake chill I have no intention of even looking at him." I said totally ignoring Edward's presence.

"Okay." I turned around and grimaced Edward looked at me and was shocked.

"Bella?" he said wearily.

"The one and only." I was glaring at him now, Rosalie started laughing.

I looked over at her and she was laughing and pointing at me.

"Bella what did you do to your hair you look like a-"

"SHUT UP ROSE! You think you're so pretty but you're an annoying obnoxious vain bitch STOP. TALKING." and with that I took jakes skateboard from his hand and skated off I was beyond angry.

I then decided running away was weak.

I didn't make it that far so I came back Edward tried to hug me then I hit him in the head with Jacob's skateboard.

The skateboard broke in half I walked up to my room to find my skateboard the lunch room the exact same way edward with the same shocked, angry, and hurt expression on his face.

I walked up to Jacob handed him my skateboard he was beyond angry he was so mad that I broke his board that's like his favorite thing in the world other than his bike.

I'm third I'm his best friend and he takes a bike and a skateboard over me! Oh well.

"Bella why did you hit me with a skate board." the moron asked.

"Because I hate you. Jake do you think it's possible we switch schools we both did make it into Alaska and-"

"No I already paid." I did too.

"Fuck."

"BELLA!" all the Cullen's said in unison.

"What? Im allowed to curse if I want to unless you guys haven't noticed I'm not sweet innocent bella I'm bad bella the one that doesn't care about rules laws or authority and I'm going to do what I want and I wont let HIM ruin it." I said the Cullen's looked at me in shock.

Right than Alice's phone rang she answered she was talking to fast for me to understand but she was glaring at me. She said bye hung up the phone and continued glaring.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You broke my house."

I started laughing so did Jacob as we remembered what had happened Haha.

"Yeah but in all fairness so did Jake." I said laughing.

Rose was the maddest she almost hit me and then I pulled out a lighter held it in her face and told her to back off she did. I laughed.

"I'm really board Jake; I am mad at these people and obviously there mad at us so let's go somewhere. Like…OH! We can jump off that huge bridge we can tag…we can also jack a car…I need one, or we can get a new crack connection!" I said the last one for fun but Jake played along he was good at hiding his mind he had to deal with the entire werewolf's.

"Oh yeah definitely the last one! And I think we should jump off the bridge and get a car to share." He said seriously I laughed then Edward grabbed my arm and basically screamed.

"YOU'RE ON DRUGS!" I laughed so hard if he wasn't holding me in a vise I would have fallen over.

Jacob did fall over Edward let me go I just kept laughing.

"No I'm not on drugs idiot. Jake goes get into a bathing suit. DUDE! Wear that bikini I got you for your birthday!"

"NO! There is no way I am going to do that. That bridge is high ill either lose it or be embarrassed because we will be on the news!" he said seriously I started laughing hysterics.

"No man I can see the news heading now. **Man and girlfriend jump off a bridge in bikinis.**" I started

Laughing so hard Edward tensed up at girlfriend.

"You two are going out?" he asked Jacob didn't say anything he wanted to go out with me.

I always told him no but we were still best friends I laughed and said yup popping the p. Jacobs eyes widened in shock but he came over to me and put his arm around my waist.

I laughed and grabbed his Bennie and put it on my head I also grabbed the skateboard I brought and said,

"Hey Jake I get skate board because you can explode into a wolf that runs fast and I can skate faster than you." he nodded solemnly I laughed and I don't think Edward was happy at all.

"Jake go get into that bikini, I will be right down in mine." He grinned.

"Sure thing." he said and ran off towards his dorm.

I ran into mine and got my purple and black bikini. I put it on and jakes Bennie and that's all I ran down with his skateboard.

When I walked into the cafeteria Edward's eyes bulged out of his head. Alice squeaked happily and Emmett and jasper averted there eyes and rose looked jealous.

I grinned and sat down next to Alice she hugged me and started squealing again.

"YAY! You have finally found your fashion sense!" I laughed. Rose smiled at me friendly I looked at her perplexed.

"I'm sorry bella I didn't mean to be mean to you. Friends?" I smiled and hugged her.

I sat down gain and we all talked until Jake came back. Edward was looking at me, more like staring. The whole time. Jake came into the room and hugged me.

"You ready?!" he asked exited.

"Yeah, so are we getting the car or jumping first?" I asked. He debated for a second.

"Depends how were getting the car." he said smirking I laughed and made a confused face.

"Well we could steal it-" I gave him a sideways look than continued.

"Or we can buy one I have around 300 bucks that I can spend on the car you?" I said he smiled at me.

"500. So if we have 800 bucks we can probably share a really crappy car." he said smiling I laughed.

"I can pay for you guys to have a nice one if you want." Edward said behind us.

I looked at him thankfully.

"No thanks edward but really that was nice of you." I said and turned back around to Jake.

"Off to the land of crappy cars." I said laughing. He fallowed.

Today is going to be fun.


	2. jumping off bridges

**Wow. I had lotsa nice reviews thanks you made me want to update faster. Ha, I honestly didn't think the story was that great…**

BPOV

I was a little concerned. Jacob now thought we were dating. He seemed so happy, I dint want to burst his bubble. I had to tell him.

"Jake," I said

"Yeah babe." I flinched. Well that's awkward.

"You know were not dating right?" I said. His face fell like 12 feet. I instantly felt bad.

"Jake…" I said frowning.

"No bella its okay I got my hopes up I should have known. We can continue fake dating if you want though…" he said looking at the road awkwardly.

I hate when being with Jake gets like this it used to be so easy hanging out with him. He has to go and make everything complicated.

On the other hand I did need Edward to continue to think we are dating. So against my better judgment I told Jake we could date for real but just for a while.

"Jake, we can actually date for a while. I like you and I hate seeing you sad so may as well give you a chance." I said sighing. He knows had a smile the size of the moon he sped up and turned into the adrenaline junkie I knew and loved.

I smiled at his stupidity.

We then arrived at the used car lot. We walked up to the office hand in hand. A man with a balding red head and a tack plaid yellow and orange suit and a huge fake grin came up to us and put his hand out to shake.

I was holding back laughs at the stereotype sales men.

"Hey welcome to wacky bob's used car's how can I put you in a vehicle today?" he said assertively.

I smiled. Jake was about to start talking but I elbowed him which hurt my elbow.

"Hello we want a car under 500. Is that possible?" I said to the man using my angel face which always worked. He looked dazed for a seconded."

"Anything for you doll face." he said giving me a cheeky grin. I just smiled trying to hide my disgust.

He pulled us over to a small bright blue badly painted rabbit Volkswagen. This got Jake exited. That's the kind of car he has back home just red, and he built an even crappier version.

"This one here costs 800 but, since your such a pretty lady I'll sell it to you for say 750." he said making a bargain Jake was about to talk again. I elbowed him once again bruising my elbow.

"I told you before we only have 500 and my friend here really likes this one." I said pouting. He suddenly panicked.

How I would kill to be Edward right now.

The sales man looked very torn. He could sell it to us for 300 dollars over the price he is supposed to, or he can make me happy. Ha this is so funny.

"Well how 'bout 600?" he said pleadingly. I sighed.

"We only have 500 and we can't come back we came all the way from California. We would really, really like to buy this car. Please?" I said using my baby face. I was also pouting he caved.

We bought the car and left he left his name address and phone number on the back of the receipt. I just laughed and threw it out the window on our way to the bridge.

I suddenly realized I was just in a bikini the whole time. Jake had clothes on, on top of his though.

I sighed that must have helped our situation. When we got to the bridge Edward was there with Alice jasper and Emmett rose was in the car, guess she didn't want to be here.

That doesn't surprise me, I mean she's rose. No matter if we were becoming closer, it is all about her.

Jake and I walked to the top of the rusty bridge and looked down we both smiled. Emmett came up with us and scared us if Jake hadn't caught me, I would have fallen in. I smacked Emmett across the face he looked shocked.

Jake and I looked down and we held hands tightly. It was a tradition we had, every time we did something like this we held hands, one time we hugged while cliff diving, now that hurt.

We looked down and we were about to jump. Emmett suddenly interrupted.

"we are gathered here today to honor Jacob black and Isabella swan in holy matrimony, if there is anyone in the audience who objects say so now or forever hold your piece. Edward suddenly screamed,

"I OBJECT!"

I glared at him.

"OVER RULED!" Emmett said. We all stared at him.

"What?" I sighed.

"Emmett! That's for the court room not the marriage ceremony!" Rosalie said from the car.

"Oh, well than FUCK YOU!" he said frustrated I laughed. Edward sighed and sat down crossing his arms and legs, he seriously looked like a pouting six year old. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, do you Jacob black; take Isabella swan in sickness in heath in…uh…something or other?" Emmett said.

"Uh I do?" he said.

"Do you Isabella swan take Jacob black as your werewolfie husband forever?" I laughed.

"I do."

"Than you may now kiss the bride." he said Jake leaned in to kiss me and I figured why not he kissed me and it was better than I thought.

It wasn't careful or safe it was intense and hot. It got more heated and Emmett pushed us in. we smiled against each others lips.

He like danger and how everyone was screaming when we hit the water we were still kissing. We swam up to the surface laughing our asses off. We stepped out of the water and Jake was quote proud. I looked over at him and he had lost his bottoms and hadn't realized it.

I laughed and averted my eyes still laughing.

"What?" he said than he looked down.

"Holy mother of god!" he screeched as he jumped back in the water to find his uh bikini bottoms.

Emmett was laughing so hard.

"Emmett jump!" I said when Jake came out of the water bottoms intact.

He looked down it was at least a 45 foot drop.

"No way." he said I started making chicken noises and bent my arms and were flapping them Jake soon joined in and everyone else was laughing at Emmett.

"no." he said flatly crossing his arms. We kept going with the chicken noises.

"Common emmett! It's not like it's going to kill you!" jasper said joining in on the fun.

"I am not jumping that far down. I will sink like a rock, yeah I won't die but it will hurt like hell! Bella survived because she is buoyant!" Emmett screamed from the top.

Rose joined in trying to get Emmett to jump.

"Wow. I thought I married a man I guess I just married a big CHICKEN!" she said from her position in the car.

Suddenly there was a chorus of,

'Ohhhhhh's'

And

'Burnnn's' that got him to jump right in. I laughed at that. He would only do it if rose thought he lost his masculinity.

Well that was over. I was suddenly feeling disappointed. I frowned. Jake seemed to notice.

"Babe, what's wrong." Jake said, Edward flinched.

"Well yeah we jumped off the bridge but we didn't cause any trouble! We need to do something illegal like right now." I said frustrated. Everyone looked confused and worried. A cop car drove by and stopped and got out of the car I smiled.

Jake rolled his eyes and said,

"Oh here we go." I smiled bigger.

"Hello there is there a problem officer?" Edward said kindly. I sneered at Edward than realized we had eggs in the car.

I smiled and ran to grab them.

"Uh no just checking, I heard there were some kids that were jumping off the bridge? The bridge isn't stable and is very dangerous don't go anywhere near it. Okay?" Edward was about to say something, but I cut him off and said,

"Yeah we know and we were jumping off of It." he turned around towards me I threw an egg at him.

It hit his head. I laughed and Jake laughed he was running at me with pepper spray I laughed and jumped on top of the car and threw more eggs at him.

He was being hit with eggs pretty consistently and they hurt. He was radioing his police buddies.

Everyone but Jake was in complete shock Jake was laughing and came to join me. I gave him a few eggs and he threw them at the car I hit the police officer some more.

His friends came and they jumped on top of the car. I let them detain me, first, because I ran out of eggs and second I didn't want to be tackled by a man when I' only in bikini.

I and Jake got in the cop cars laughing.

They were mad, I mean they were covered in egg I would be pretty damn pissed off too.

Jake and I were still laughing.

When we got there Jake and I were shoved in some cell with a whole collection of weirdoes.

There was one guy in the corner shaking and two others just staring at each other and one man dressed as a lady

Making out with the wall.

I shared a look with Jake.

"Hey I would like to take that phone call now." I said laughing at our situation, it's not like it's the first time I have been in jail.

They let me out to make the phone call.

"You called my dad right?" I asked giving them a knowing look. They had obviously looked at my records and saw my dad was a cop. They turned away looking guilty.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." I smiled and dialed Edward's number. While it was ringing, the officer told me this was the 39th time I have been arrested. I started laughing. I was still laughing when Edward answered on the second ring.

"Hey Eddie, can you please bail me and Jacob out of jail?" he sighed.

"I'm already on my way I will be there in a few seconds."

"Thanks Eddie!" I said and hung up the phone and walked to my cell.

I walked in and Jacob was talking to the transvestite.**(A/N: they man dressed up as a woman.) **I sat down next to him and learned his/her name was Rebecca Newton. I had to hold back laughs as I heard the last name and I just had to ask,

"Do you have a cousin or relative named mike? I asked him/her.

It looked surprised.

"Yes! Indeed I do Hehe! How did you know silly pants?" I laughed

"He went to my high school in forks Washington." I explained Edward than came up to the cell they opened the door.

"Hey Eddie pants." I said he hugged me tightly. I have to admit it felt really good and I missed it deeply.

I wanted with all my heart to hug him back but I just couldn't.

It would feel horrible and wrong. No matter how much I don't want to be with Jake I am still with him.

I am beginning to debate on whether I should be or not. Edward let go and just looked at me. Awkward.

Edward drove me home with Jake I said my goodbyes to them both and walked into my dorm Alice was on the couch snuggling with jasper.

I smiled at them and walked into my room and I crashed.

I woke up in the middle of the night and I was really hungry so I walked into the kitchen.

Alice was in there with jasper. I smiled at them.

"What are you doing up?" Alice asked me.

"Well…I'm eating of course I don't get your question because I guess I'm standing and breathing too…" I said being a wise ass. She glared at me. I smiled.

"Love you too Alice." I said taking a sip of water.

"So uh bella we haven't uh…been shopping for a while you wanna come tomorrow?!!" she said hopefully

"AHHH! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!" I screamed and ran back into my room.

"You can run but you can't hide! We will go shopping I can see it!" Alice screamed.

Shit.

With that I fell asleep dreading tomorrow.

**Okay thank you for all the nice reviews. I won't be updating as fast as I did this time I was just board. Give me suggestions or hint I need criticism so thank you for the nice reviews but I would like to know what I can do better!**


	3. dumping jake

**Okay someone reviewed on the first chapter saying that I was wrong when saying the motorcycles they were riding could go 300 mph. motorcycles can with WORK DONE. Obviously no normal motorcycle goes three hundred mph. so just clearing that up.**

BPOV

I woke up and Alice was already breathing down my neck.

Shit

We have to go shopping today.

"Alice I don't wanna go shopping!" I said groggily.

"To bad miss attitude, were going shopping. I know I can see it."

I sighed; well we can't argue with that can we?

I got up and put on my favorite red skinny jeans a checkered belt and a grey t shirt with my converse. Alice sighed and muttered about my horrible fashion sense.

We got in the car and we were at the mall pretty fast.

Today is going to be a long day. We started at Macy's.

----------6 or so hours later.-----------

Ugh. Alice has dragged me all over the mall. I think I can name a different complain I muttered in every store. Alice is crazy.

Soon I text messaged Edward; he made Alice give me back to Jacob who was eagerly waiting when we got home.

I had 12 new shirts 8 new jeans 4 new skirts and 7 new bras. I refused to buy it so Alice did.

Ugh.

Jacob started getting all coupley when we went to his

Dorm. It was really weird I mean I love Jake but I'm not in love with him and I don't think he gets that. I have to break it off before it gets to serious.

"Jake…" I started unsure.

"Yes bitty-boo?" yep were breaking up. Bitty boo?

"Jake I don't think this relationship is working out I mean I love you but I'm not in love with you and I still want to be your best friend is that possible?" I asked him warily.

He looked devastated.

"Uh sure bella whatever makes you happy. I'm uh going to go take a shower." he said.

"I'll let myself out, Jake?" I said.

"Yeah bells." he said turning red.

"Don't be too hard on yourself you know your not the right guy for me if you were you would have imprinted." I said honestly.

That was always my concern with being with Jake will he leave me when he finds his imprintie? It happened with Leah.

"Don't worry about it bells, I'm sorry." he said and disappeared.

I sighed.

Why did I have to do that, it obviously hurt him. I walked back to campus when the most unexpected thing happened.

"Hello bella." Edward said behind me.

"You really shouldn't be out this late. Need me to walk you home? I was headed to Alice's house anyway." he smirked.

"I heard you broke up with Jacob." he said I rolled my eyes and started walking again.

"Bella I really am sorry. I knew it would hurt you but not nearly to the extent it did. I am truly sorry I feel like I would kill myself just to make you feel better I am hopelessly in love with you bella I need you to understand that, I just cant live without you." he said randomly pouring his dead heart all over me. I looked him straight in the eye.

"Edward I cant even to begin to explain what you have done. I wouldn't eat or sleep for a week I didn't have anybody but Jacob. Even Angela was distant! ANGELA! THE QUEEN OF NICE LAND! Everyone hated me because I couldn't and wouldn't talk to them. I wish you could see how I looked…" I trailed off.

"I have." he said and flinched.

"Jacob is not selfish with his bad memories of you." Edward said sad and hurt.

I want to give him another chance but I cant. I wont he will have to work harder than just being here, and saying he loves me. Jacob loves me too.

This is so confusing.

"Edward. I am not letting you back in my life. Yet. You will have to earn it. I love you and I love you to the point were my existence would crease to see you smile." I laughed at my corniness.

"Unfortunately you ruined my life, and I don't know if your going to do it again. Next time when we go hiking I trip and jasper smells blood and attacks. Are you going to leave me again!?" I said. He thought.

"No, it hurt me and you to much I am just to selfish." he said smiling a little.

"Be serious." I said a little angry.

"Oh I am, I am selfish beyond your understanding." he said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and we started walking.

We walked in silence but a comfortable one.

I got home and just crashed Edward in my room like old times. I miss those days.

When I woke up in the morning I smelt eggs and bacon. Mmm.

Wait.

Who cooks?

I went outside and jasper Emmett Edward Alice and jasper were trying to cook breakfast. Rosalie wouldn't even look at it she saw me first.

"Hey bella. Uh there trying to make you breakfast." rose said as she gave me a hug.

"DONE! AT LAST!" Emmett said putting a plate in front of me the size of my torso.

"Guys I love you and this looks delicious but, this is freaking huge! I am not going to be able to eat it all!" I said exasperated.

They looked at it like they didn't know what to do. They aren't going to eat it.

"Well try." Emmett said.

I looked at him like he had a second head.

"Emmett that is the equivalent of you drinking all the panda bears."

"NOT THE PANDA BEARS!" he screamed.

"Try and eat it bella we can call Jacob over if you cant finish it. Plus there are left over's." jasper said eyeing the kitchen.

They cooked enough food to save a starving country.

I ate what I could, I was worried at first. I mean they don't eat and they think it's gross but surprisingly it was really good. When I was so full I was about to explode, I had only eaten a quarter or so of the platter.

Emmett called Jake.

He was over here as soon as he heard breakfast.

"Bacon?" he said as he walked through the door, I laughed and gave him my plate.

He looked at me sternly.

"Bella I'm not eating your left over's." he said.

"Bacon." I said flashing my plate he took it and devoured the rest. I laughed.

Jake and the Cullen's were both complaining about this imaginary smell. Apparently Jacob smells bad, and the Cullen's smell like bleach. Uh. I think the Cullen's smell good and Jacob smells musky. Which is nice too.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked them.

"Well since we went shopping yesterday, were not going today I was thinking maybe a movie?" Alice said causally.

"That's okay with me." I said.

"I have to make you beautiful first." Alice said dragging me to our bathroom.

"Of course." I said sarcastically.

I felt her put on foundation, lip gloss, eyes shadow mascara and eyeliner. I just waited.

When she was done, I looked good. I was happy with it Alice dressed me up in a plain black pleaded skirt and a white dress shirt that had short sleeves.

She but a corset suspender thing on me the corset stopped right under my boobs. The corset suspender was black. She put my hair up with a few pieces hanging down. I looked good but too dressed up for the movies.

"Alice were going to the movies not a club!" I said.

"Yeah about that…" she said. Great were going to a club.

"Ugh, Alice I don't want to go to a club with Edward he would ruin the fun." I said seriously. Sometimes he is a fun kill.

"Yeah, I know that's why its just going to be me you and rose. Alice said seriously.

This is going to go Greaaatttt. I thought to myself.

Alice got dressed while I read. Rose came in and she looked really pretty like always.

She was wearing a red clubbing dress. It was sparkly and short. Only she could pull off the look.

Alice was wearing a tight black dress that didn't have any straps and went about mid thigh. It had sparkles and different color splatters all over it.

They both looked stunning.

Rose was looking at me with envy?

"Bella you look soooo good in that!" she said staring at my outfit.

"You look better!" she made a face.

"This old thing! I have had it for years." dismissing my comment with her hand. We were off to the club. When we got there Alice realized that we were too young, or looked too young, to go in.

We walked up to the front and saw there were a lot of people in line. We walked to the front and the bouncer took one look at us and let us in. we were smirking.

When we got inside we saw a bunch of people. They were dancing and drinking and it was like 4:00 pm.

Its going to be a long day.

Alice and rose dragged me to the dance floor. Is times like this I wished Edward was here?

Randomly I saw a flash of bronze hair. I looked to the right and I saw jasper and Emmett looking at us I glared at them they put one finger to their mouths.

I mouthed,

'Alice might know' they shrugged.

I rolled my eyes.

Well fun is out.

**Well third chapter is done. XD Yay okay well new chapter will be coming soon!**


	4. the creeper

**I am a horrible, horrible person for not updating, sue me. I have been busy with stuff my dad moved away my friends got home for the summer and school is about to start and my birthday was on July 22 by the way I got an itouch!!! so sorry for not updating BTW I am really fucking sick so I might not update my other stories right now either I did this one cause I haven't updated since June and I felt bad.**

BPOV

I was looking all over the place for Edward jasper and Emmett was looking at Alice and rose, they were just conversing.

I felt like there was only one way to get his attention. I walked over to Alice and Rosalie and told them I was going dancing.

They eyed me suspiciously but let it go, I went to the middle of the dance floor and I saw that same flash of bronze hair.

I smirked.

I walked up to the first single guy that I saw he was good looking but doesn't stand a chance against Edward or Jacob. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair, and green eyes.

"hey you wanna' dance?" he said seductively. I saw the flash of bronze for a third time.

"Sure what's your name?" I asked.

"James." I had to bite back a laugh; he may not be that James but it would definitely be enough to drive Edward crazy.

"Bella" I said.

Then we started grinding. We were grinding for all of 30 seconds before Edward grabbed me.

"Why are you dancing with my girlfriend?" Edward said ready to rip of 'James' throat.

He went wide eyed for a second.

"Sorry man I-I didn't k-know!" he stuttered and basically ran away.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Edward. I poked his chest.

"Fun kill" I stated and looked up at him he had one of those looks three year olds get when they took a cookie from the cookie jar.

"What? I was just trying to help." he said innocently.

"By ruining my fun? Edward you're not even supposed to be here!" I said starting to get angry.

"I was only trying to take care of you!" he said as if he was being blamed for murder.

"I can take care of my self!" I all but screamed.

"Since when!" he screamed right back.

"Since you left me." I whispered.

I turned on my heal. I could hear him apologizing and following me.

I didn't care.

I was just pushing my way through all the people. Rose and Alice came up to ask if I was alright and I saw Emmett and jasper yelling at Edward from the corner of my eye.

"Bella are you oka-" Alice started but I interrupted her.

"I need a drink." they looked shocked.

"Bella your only 19?!" rose said worriedly.

So…ohhhh!

"Its fine back in forks I used to drink all the time." I assured them and dismissed them with my hand.

I started walking over to the bar; they didn't follow me they just stood there next to each other worried.

I rolled my eyes at their innocence.

I pulled my wallet out and grabbed my fake ID just in case. He looked me over once, and then smiled.

EW. Creepy.

"what'll it be darlin'" he said not looking at my face.

"Uh…jack Daniels, please and thank you." he poured me a shot.

I drank it down; I could feel my face turning red. Edward came up to me.

"Bella if this is what you call taking care of your self than your not doing a very good job!" he said as I took another shot.

"Leave the girl alone or I will have to ask you to leave." the creepy bartender said to Edward as I took another shot Edward grabbed the glass.

"No I will not I am her boyfriend. WE will be leaving now." he said. I was a little buzzed but I was mad, why does he keep calling me his girlfriend?

"She can make her own choices, if she would like to drink she will drink." the bartender said to Edward.

"Not if she isn't legal! She is 19 now I suggest you leave us alone before I tell her dad, sheriff of police you served whiskey to his daughter, someone underage!!"

He was shocked and didn't put up a fuss. Do I really pass as 21? I feel old.

As Edward dragged me back to his Volvo everyone else got in the other car. He led me to the passenger side and I go in. I wish he would have changed me. I am worried that if I don't get changed soon I will be too old; I WILL LOOK OLDER THAN CARLISLE AND ESME!

Even worse, what if he doesn't want to change me? What will I do then? Yeah sorry bella I love you and all but I don't want you forever!? Is that what he is going to say!?

I could feel Edwards gaze. I was leaning against the door.

"Bella, Im sorry I am sorry I ruined your fun and called you my girlfriend. I-I I just don't know, I love you and feel so protective of you, you shouldn't drink your underage I know I may sound like a parent but its because I love you and I don't want to see some WORTHLESS HUMAN UNDRESSING YOU IN HIS-" he cut himself off took a deep breath and continued.

"Mind, that's just torture. I love you and Im sorry what can I do to make it up to you?!" he said beginning to sound desperate.

"Whatever, Im over it." I said glumly.

He looked confused.

"Then what's wrong?" he said confused.

I sat up and looked him in the eye.

"Edward, I love you and I know you love me, but I have a question. I am already 19 that is 2 years older than you, physically at least. If you love me like you say you do then you will change me." he looked shocked.

"No! I will not destroy your soul!" he said with finality like it was the end of the conversation forever.

'WELL THAT BLOWS! NOW I CAN'T BE WITH YOU AT ALL!" I screamed exasperated.

He looked hurt.

"Why?" he whispered in pain.

How is he even asking that question! He has to know I age! I'll get old I-I-I-I WILL BE THIRTY!!!

"EDWARD IM GETTING OLDER EVERY FREAKING DAY! YOU STAY THE SAME AGE AND YOUR 17! IM 19 NOW! I CANT GO ON MUCH LONGER LIKE THIS EDWARD IF YOU DON'T CHANGE ME SOONISH THEN WE **CAN'T** HAVE A FUTURE!" I screeched, I was hyperventilating.

"Bella relax get a hold of yourself. We can still be together no matter how old you are it doesn't matter to me if you are 3-"

"It matters to me!" I interrupted.

This stopped him cold. I guess it never crossed his mind that if he was going to live forever I would want to as well…

"Bella why do you want me to destroy your soul?" he said with his eyes closed and his jaw locked. Things were getting pretty tense.

"I'm over it. You know why. I want to go to sleep." I said as we pulled into the campus. We walked in a uncomfortable silence to my dorm where everyone was watching a movie edward opened the door for me and I slammed it in his face, then stomped angrily to my room and locked the door putting a ton of stuff there so he wouldn't come in with out me noticing there was no window.

I laid on my bed and thought.

Was it a bad idea to dump Jake, have I gone soft? I felt the urge to do something bad. Like NOW. Its how I coped with Edward leaving its just how I cope with my issues. And drugs is something I haven't done in a while.

I unboarded my door got dressed in proper clothes, form fitting black T and some low rise red skinny jeans. I put my hair up in a messy pony tail and walked out.

Everyone was standing there confused. I didn't want to play coy, but I didn't want them suspicious.

"Going to see Jake." I explained.

Alice looked at me shocked.

"Emmett tackle her!" Alice said.

Wait, what! Waiting for impact…

All he did was pick me up and lock my arms and legs so I couldn't get out.

"What. The. Hell." I said trying to get out.

"Bella drugs really?!" Edward said angrily.

"A LITTLE WEED NEVER HURT ANYONE! I can do whatever I want you are NOT the boss of me. If it makes you feel better I won't do drugs I promise." I said sincerely.

"Emmett let her go, her plans changed." Alice said wearily.

Emmett put me down and I was mad. I went back into my room and I put on a bikini.

"Bye again." I said Emmett once again stopped me at the door.

"Where are you going dressed like THAT." he said gesturing at my outfit.

"The beach." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Edward was looking at me in wonder and confusion, also worry.

I rolled my eyes and went to my car. On the hood of my car was a picture.

It was a picture of a duck, I flipped it over. There was a note.

Hello! I miss you bella swan! My name is Matthew Hemingway. Im in love with you. I know this sounds weird but I have been looking at you from a distance and we have gotten to know each other very well. I might even be watching you when you get this, I really need you and I was just JAZZED to hear you broke up with your pathetic boyfriend Jacob black. You can't see me yet due to some issues but I will see you and even though we haven't formally met, I know all about you and want you to know ALL about me. See you from afar!

Love forever and ever and ever and ever etc.,

Matthew. P.S. I will keep leaving you notes. Love you!

That's well…uh…scary. I no longer feel safe where Im standing I don't know who it is I haven't met them I had an urge to run to edward but I couldn't I didn't know if I would be injured beforehand. The need to do something bad completely vanished with my fear. I was suddenly taken out of my dilemma when someone picked me up from behind.

I screamed my lungs out probably waking up half the country. Until Jacob put his hand over my mouth and looked at me confused.

I started crying I don't know why. I just did because I was scared I needed my best friend. I hugged him.

"Bella, uh what the fuck is wrong with you?" I gave him the note he looked it over. His eyes bulged out of his head and he picked me up and started running. He ran me to my dorm and I was still freaking out. Once Edward saw how upset he was he ran over Jacob shoved him the note and they both looked up at each other.

"Don't worry bella, we will find this disgusting waist of life." Edward said. I swear I heard him mumble under his breath 'only you'.

I suddenly remembered I was only in a bikini, I jumped and made an odd squealing noise. Then ran in my room, got changed and then went outside like nothing happened.

They were all looking at me confused.

"what? I don't want to be in a bikini!" I said like what I did was normal.

**Sorry it's a little short. My computer crashed after I wrote it and had to re write it. Sorry for the late update!**


	5. authors note

**Hey guys, **I fucking hate authors notes but since this is really important I will do one, I'm soooo sorry I didn't update for like three months. A lot happened. My computer broke. I had nothing to update on, I'm doing this from my brothers computer. My computer will be fixed soon, hopefully. It's on it's way to my dad who will fix it. Other then that I won't give you any excuses. I'm sorry. Thank you so much for those of you who stuck with my story(s) you guys are awesome and I will update all of my stories as soon a freaking possible.

Love,

Izzy. P.S.- I got a ton of freaking reviews while I wasn't updating and this one-I forgot the name of the chick- but seriously she made my week. Next chappie will be dedicated to her.


	6. getting used 2 life w Matthew Hemingway

**Ok, I high-jacked my bro's computer and power surged through the night to write this cause I feel fucking terrible for not updating for so long then leaving you with an author's note.**

**Ok look, Edward is going to end up with Bella. I don't think I can't make that any clearer. So if that doesn't cook your noodles, tough. Sorry I'm the author I will do what I want for the story.**

**Okay, on with the story.**

BPOV

This week was harder then usual. Constantly looking over my shoulder looking to see if this "Matthew Hemingway" was there.

I found myself repetitively being freaked out by the stupidest things. Like windowless vans, or shady looking people, my literature teacher who wears a trench coat and so on.

It was also fairly annoying being followed constantly by either Jacob, or Edward. Or Emmett or Jasper. Alice was always home when I was there. I don't think I was ever alone at any part of the day.

The guys tried to track the scent on the odd duck post card that the creeper note was on but was lead to a dead end. It's obviously someone that knows their vampires. This scares them too.

Today when I woke up Edward was in my face.

"Edward, when you do things like this it makes you almost as creepy as this alleged "Matthew Hemingway"." I said sternly.

He looked flustered.

"well, I'm just generally concerned for your safety Bella. Uh….err….coffee?" he said trying to change the subject from his stocker-ish habits.

"oh no, Edward what do you think is going to harm me in my sleep? What am I going to have a nightmare?! I shudder at that terrible, terrible thought! Oh lordie, lordie! How will I go on?!" I said playing it up WAY more then necessary.

He glared at me but was smirking, so he didn't take offence.

"I think I'm going to take you up on that coffee offer." I mused nonchalantly.

I got out of bed and walked into my kitchen. Alice was standing there with hot coffee in her hand. And Emmett was betting jasper that he wouldn't drink it. There was 600$ on the table for whoever drank the coffee.

I walked into the kitchen and they were still talking about it. I grabbed the coffee and downed it, I stole the 600$ off the table.

"thanks!" I said laughing.

Emmett of course was the first to object.

"Bella!!! That's not fair your human! You can consume this stuff!" he whined.

Psh, that was never part of the bet.

"well, I don't recall hearing that you had to be human to win the 600$, all I heard was "jasper you sissy, down the coffee it's not going to kill you! You win 600$ Eddie, you should try it too! You could win, all you have to do is down the coffee, and you get 600$!" so I win, sorry Emmett."

"damn you and your human mind games." Emmett grumbled from the kitchen.

I was bored so I thought I would go see Jake and with this newly acquired 600$ we could have some serious fun.

I was about to leave but Edward stopped me of course.

"Bella, where do you think your going?"

I would have answered with a normal straight answer, but he was seriously pissing me off. Why is it his business? Is he my father? No! but he's more then old enough.

"why?!" I snapped.

"what's it matter to you?" I said raising an few octaves.

He looked completely stunned. Everybody In the room looked at me totally speechless.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked true concern clouded his voice.

Before I could say anything jasper told him exactly how I was feeling better then I could.

"she's angry. Obviously. Because she wants to be left alone. Overwhelmed probably due to the stocking and the obsessive ex boyfriends hanging around her ALL the time, and never being left alone, and she's scarred for reasons even Emmett can understand." He said grinning as he finished.

"Hey!" Emmett retorted.

Edward looked to me, questioning if jasper was correct.

He was.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"yes exactly thank you jasper."

"no problem'." he said letting his southern accent show just a little bit.

I smiled at my older brother figure.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward said coming up to hug me. I pushed him away not because I didn't accept his apology, but because I'm not ready to go out with him. I don't know if I want to at all.

He looked hurt momentarily but covered it up, I couldn't even tell.

"okay well I'm going out. If I must I will call Jake to tell him to walk here so we can do something." I said in defeat.

Edward smiled.

"I would like that." he said happily. He went to call Jake. I rolled my eyes at his stupid corniness.

Jake was there in no less then 5 minutes.

We went back to his house and we were extremely bored.

Suddenly Jake had an idea.

"you must be craving to do something bad." he said in a way that made me think he had an idea.

I was suddenly exited.

"keep talking!" I said curiously.

"we haven't smoked pot in for-EVER!" he whined.

Today is going to be so kick ass.

**Look I NEED sleep. I felt bad for not updating. So I wrote a short chapter. I'm sorry I will try and update again soon, hope you like the new chapter.**


	7. getting back with ur ex and imprint

**OK- I'm not back, technically. My computer is still shit and I wrote this on my bros I have many reasons for not updating but I'm not gunna' write you a list so enjoy this chapter while it lasts, OK bye.**

BPOV

As soon as Jacob suggested smoking weed. I was all for it. Last time we smoked we were with Embrey and Quil at La Push beach without a care in the world. I missed those days.

So we went out to find a dealer, we were at a collage it wasn't very hard to find somebody smoking weed. Since it was a snap decision Alice didn't see a thing.

So with my coffee drinking bet money we bought a 10 sack. Weed is expensive here… but before anything happened.

Captain fun kill ruined my day.

Jerk.

"Bella what the hell are you doing?! Jacob how dare you I trusted you!" Edward said fuming. He grabbed our weed and threw it in the trash can.

"look man, that's not cool you owe Bella the money for that weed!" Jacob said getting in Edwards face just as mad and shaking a little.

"I WILL GIVE BELLA ALL THE MONEY SHE WANTS BUT WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU WANTED TO SMOKE WEED WITH HER?! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THE STUFF IS?!"

Jacob looked taken aback by Edward's screaming.

"what I know is that it's not the first time she's smoked."

Now it was Edward's turn to look taken aback. He looked at me, I looked sheepish.

"is that true Bella?"

I didn't know what to say. But he understood.

"why?" he said in utter astonishment.

Now I was a little pissed he was being so rude. He just didn't understand just what he put me through all the crazy terrible choices I made.

"Edward, you just don't get it do you? You left me. I was a mess. I was depressed, and I was fucking angry! All because of you. You will never understand the pain you put me through. You will never understand how stupid, ugly and worthless I felt. Smoking was one of the ways I coped. If you can't handle that then don't know one is making you, I didn't come here in search of you so if your going to be pretentious and stupid then be my guest but leave me out of it OK?" I said completely angry.

Edward's right I shouldn't smoke. It is bad for me- but coming out of his mouth it pissed me off. It was his damn fault.

He looked down, he looked ashamed and he looked really sorry.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I - I wont talk to you anymore if it- makes yo-u-u feel better." he said quickly stumbling over his words. He walked off as fast as a human could. Jacob looked smug, I wanted to punch that grin off of his face.

I felt really guilty.

"good, the douche is gone now we can party." I looked at him in complete shock how can he be so heartless?

"Jake what the hell is wrong with you?!" I said frustrated.

"what. What did I do?" he said shocked.

"I lost it on Edward and really insulted him! I feel terrible about it!" I said he looked like a child with the pouting he was doing.

"but belllsss! What you said was truueee!! He did do that to you!" he whined.

"yeah he did, but maybe it's time for me to forgive him. Jake I'm going home. Don't talk to me until you apologize to Edward. Because that's where I'm going you can come if you really mean that your sorry." I gave him a look daring to say he was.

"I'll catch up with you later then." he said awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes.

"not until you apologize to Edward, bye Jake."

I turned on my heal and basically ran to my dorm, Alice was there. She sighed when she saw me. I thought she was going to glare. So this is good.

She whispered so only I can hear it:

"he's in your room he's waiting to apologize. Go make things right and please spare the friendship crap I know you still love him." she said and then gave me a look.

I sighed. She see's right through me.

I walked in to my room and looked around. I didn't see him at first so I thought he left I almost turned back around and then,

"Bella-"

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" I screeched when Edward talked behind me. I fell to the floor clutching my heart taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

He chuckled a little and went to help me up.

"Edward I have to talk to you-" I began but he interrupted me.

"Bella. Look, I love you and you know that. But I can't stand seeing you do these stupid things and know it's my fault. Y-you don't seem to want my help at all! I just don't know what to do, I love you and I cant stand hurting you and I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I just cant believe I-"

Now I interrupted him,

"Edward, I'm sorry for making such stupid decisions. But I wanted to tell you that I love you too. And I don't know if I can stand not being together anymore. I love you and I hate to see you so helpless. I miss you and I really want to be with you a-" as soon as the last words were out of my mouth he ran up and hugged me.

He hugged me like I was the most important thing to him, like I was the most cherished person in the world like I was important. All of those feelings that I had when he left, were gone the second he hugged me.

It was magic.

He looked just as pleased.

I was glad to be with him again. He pulled back and just looked at me. He looked at me with such happiness in his eyes I felt happy. He looked at me with love, and my feelings corresponded.

He suddenly looked unsure of something.

"Bella?" he said shakily.

"yes?" I said meekly.

"can I kiss you?" he said shyly and I just chuckled.

"yes yes you-" but his cold, lips cut my sentence short.

Kissing Edward made me feel like I was on top of the world like no one can bring me down nothing could happen to make me unhappy. And I loved it. Just me and him against the world.

Suddenly the door feel opened, and me and Edward broke apart from out kiss to see Alice, jasper, and Emmett had all fallen through the door probably listening on the other side.

The cliché part of this is that they didn't need to put there ear to the door to hear.

My family, my horribly dysfunctional family.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and Edward wasn't there like I expected him to be, probably still got his panties in a bunch from when I made fun of him yesterday for it.

So I spent this time contemplating what happened yesterday.

I kissed Edward, he kissed me. We kissed each other. And I believe were together, I guess we will see when I walk out there.

I stood up and walked out of my door. Only to have Edward peck me lightly on the lips.

"good morning love!" Edward said lovingly.

Yup. We are together.

"good morning!" I said back sweetly, but still groggy from sleep.

He chuckled slightly.

"I made you some coffee, I hope I'm not a bad cook…" he said trailing off.

I laughed, like he was bad at anything.

I took a sip of the coffee and it was like magic on my tongue. I looked over at him and told him it was perfect he beamed smugly, at that I rolled my eyes.

"do you want anything else to eat, love? I mean with my new found cooking skills I'm feeling fairly confident." he grinned his crooked grin that made my heart stop.

"n-no, I'm uh. Good?" I said disoriented from his infamous grin. He smirked.

"alright then, so what do you want to do?" he asked.

"uh, hrmmm." I said silently thinking.

He groaned.

I looked up.

"what?" I asked curiously.

"how I wish I could read your mind even for a few seconds." he sighed.

Now it was my turn to smirk.

"oops. Sorry." I said jokingly. He smiled.

"well lovebirds. _I know_ what were doing today, so get dressed your coming with me."

'Gotta love Alice.

* * *

JPOV( yes, gasp Jacob's point of view.)

Bella, making me apologize to that girl steeling leach.

I love Bella. I love Bella with all my heart and I don't mean anything to her. She's in love with a leach. A blood sucking vamp!

What is wrong with her.

I need to talk to her because I pissed her off, and I have to make things right between us otherwise I will die on the inside. I wonder if committing suicide will actually kill me or just leave a big mess for me to clean up…hrmmm.

I decided against it, in hope to try and win Bella back.

So I took a shower and headed on my way over to where that ass fucking leach lived and was trying to figure out my apology when I turned my head just slightly.

I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had dark brown hair, and golden eyes- but she was blushing she had to be human or just wearing contacts. But when I saw her silently studying and rocking out to some pathetic new age music everything in my life became worthless, it was as if she was the soul reason for my life on earth, as if a blind man was seeing the sun for the first time.

I had to know her name.

I walked over to her. She was sitting at a small green picnic table playing, fall out boy? Or something like that. I sat down in front of her. She looked at me, confused. I smiled.

"yes?" the beautiful girl said. Her pale skin between her eyebrows wrinkled with concern because I was just standing here staring at her.

"oh! I uh! I'm Jacob black, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She smirked.

"Kai Rhee, pleasure's all mine." she retorted. I knew I was in love.

"Kai, that's a beautiful name. but hey Kai I have something important to tell you…" I said not knowing how to finish my sentence.

**Muahahahahaha yes, cliffy I know. Ok so Jacob imprinted and Edward and bells got's together. So lets hope for the best in the next chapter, this one was full length so stop complaining on the length. I don't really have time for this but I have been getting lots of reviews so I though I should. You guys are fantasimagical. Thanks to all my reviewers. Oh btw kai is my good friend that's in love with Jacob and no she isn't a vampire.**

**To light-year and beyond! **

**-izzy. ****J**


End file.
